starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Love praesitlyn
Battle of Love Praesitlyn or Operation Love Revenge also known as Heroes of Fantasty is a prolonged military operation with the deaths of a few scientest of Galactic Science Corporation who had terraformed a planet similar to a terraformed valley on earth as a genetic alien human test has been unleashed in mistake and killed almost all of the teams and captured a jedi master named Christine Scott just two weeks before and the planet was renamed Love Praesitlyn as the humanoid creatures join the CIS Prelude Five mouths later, President Aaron Shephard and Senator Palpatine begin thier support by wiping out the moon's humanoid creatures and the moon's queen name Jennifer and her infected scientests as commanders as this results the Jedi Order into commanding the Grand Army Of The Republic's 50st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion,Third Systems Army, and the 442nd Siege Battalion clone troopers as reinforcements. Along with Earth Military National Space Command's Earth National Space Airborne Shock Troopers and Earth National Space Airborne Marine Corps divisions as a assault force onto the capital within a assault unit as a stealth attack party into killing or capture the queen lead by the Earth's Delta Force operators and Earth National Space Ranger battalions. The Assault Plan of Invasion "All units of the E.M.N.S.C and Galactic Republic.We have the time to start our most resent military attack on that planet.If we have to let the Queen escape,the war will soon turn on. May the force be with you...Always." "HOOAH!" -Palphatine to the forces of the Republic and E.M.N.S.C. The Military of all nations in the galaxy then start their role as briefed by Palphatine and Robert willson to address the troops as ordered by the president the E.M.N.S.C Troopers start their attack as two gunships have been shot down along the way and the troops made it through the landing zone and fight off the militia and lets the marines pinned down their reinforecements and armor as the LP soldiers called in a airstrike but the ground troops have been accompanied by their escort air force attackers until the marines and army troopers made it off onto the central area where they are once again fought back by the LP military. On Coruscant the senate was threated by the queen that the planet will not have peace (also stated about in just all futures) and will continue to support the CIS no matter what but this angers Daniel Scott just as easy but then trys to send Goku but unable to do so. The Withdrawl "The flag is too heavy like hell over!" "Roger That-ARRRGGGG!!!!" Gornoto Reinforcements "Command i've given the update that the queen has escaped." "Roger that super-six squadron.We'll get that on the way." "Thank you Captain." -Michael Sanderson, Shoan Kilian and Robert Willson after the queen escapes. Then somewhere outside of the universe the military of the Earth then congratulations the heroes who were known about the planet's hostil life to fight at and then was revealed that the scientests including Mortson and Jedi master Christine Scott have survived and it is revealed to be Dr.Colette Gina who was in charge of the outbreak and is charged 12 years in Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and the government was confirmed that the planet will be re-terraform into a lush theme park but to Gornoto thinks likes it's truly nothing but admits it and not just to the govrnment. Legacy Later in 21BBY/Age 774/2761 another event involving romance and violence was a half-brawl,half-shootout lead by two young men against a couple a man and a woman for their behavior and abuse but once again halfly admits and discovers the result by Dr.David George. Later during the same war another campaign took place which results the R.R.C.I.S turning on the invasion and as the E.M.N.S.C has sends the marines and rangers to reprise their role. Behind the Scenes The battle appears in the mini-series episode Soldiers of the galaxy which serves as prequel to the flim episode 4 and also a midquel called What Becomes a Broken Heart. The battle was inspired by the Star Wars in-universe Battle of Praesitlyn mixed with real life battles Black Hawk Down and Operation Phantom Fury. Category:Battles during the Clone wars Category:Battles involving romance Category:Articles in need of updating